The Unruly Flower
"The Unruly Flower" is a story in the "Sunny Is Funny" series and a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. Badman and Heart Head decide to go camping for the first time. However, Sunny Funny sees this and decides to have a little fun with them. What is going to happen? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing. It starts off with a car driving that shows Badman and Heart Head. It closes up on them while Badman is driving the car. Heart Head: You know, I can't wait to go camping for the first time in my life! Badman: Whatever Heart Head... did you get the equipment we need? Heart Head: Sure did! I also brought my ex-love gun to destroy animals that could be mating! Badman: Your STILL thinking about Valentine's Day? Heart Head: I just do my job! Badman: Alright. We are stopping at some grass right over here! A forest seems to be a good place! Heart Head: Nice! Badman: Get the equipment we need ASAP. They get out of the car and get the equipment from the bag. Heart Head: What did we need again? Badman: Just get some bear traps and food. That should give us a good start! Heart Head: Kk! Heart Head pulls out a bag with food items and weapons. Badman: We didn't need the weapons but. Never mind... Heart Head: Ok. Badman is seen cutting down trees just for wood. Heart Head: I'm pretty sure there is some other things we can use as a source for wood. Can we? Badman: I don't know. I am not an expert on hiking or camping. Heart Head: What are we doing again? Badman: Ummm... I think both maybe? Heart Head: So. We are gonna have to build a tent and then next morning we have to hike? Badman: Looks like it. He continues to cut down trees. Later... It cuts to Sunny Funny's house. She is reading a newspaper while AsphaltianOof is seen watching TV. Sunny Funny: You really need to get a hobby... AsphaltianOof: I do have a hobby. Killing villains with a chainsaw! Sunny Funny: No, not that. Like, maybe a job... AsphaltianOof: I am not well educated... Sunny Funny: Then how do you know how to use a chainsaw?? AsphaltianOof: Umm... I... (Sigh) Alright you got me... I don't know how to make my life decisions on a career like Zulzo has. Sunny Funny: He literally works at a department store! AsphaltianOof: And? Suddenly, a loud thumping noise is heard outside. Sunny Funny: What was that?? AsphaltianOof: I dunno... Sunny Funny: I will go check. Just stay here and... be yourself I guess... AsphaltianOof: Alright. He continues watching TV while Sunny Funny goes outside. She opens the door hears another large thump noise. Sunny Funny: Is somebody cutting trees?? Who would be doing this in a neighbour hood? It takes her a good 10 minutes to find the source of the noise. She arrives at a forest close to the city. Sunny Funny: Hmmm... how did that noise get all the way to my house? It goes back to Badman with a ton of wood. Heart Head: Are you sure we are gonna need this much? Badman: We should be spending a week and a half in the forest. Heart Head: Oh. Ok. Sunny Funny is seen behind some trees finding out who has been making the noise. Sunny Funny: It is that Heart and Badman again! What could they be up to this time? Heart Head: You know, since this is my first time camping. I think I sh--- He then sees Sunny Funny for a second but she hides behind the tree. Heart Head: Umm... Badman: Something wrong? Heart Head: Don't look now, but I think I saw something behind a tree... Badman: What could you have seen? Sunny Funny is seen behind the tree. Sunny Funny: It looks like they are camping... but what do they need all of that wood for?? Heart Head: I think I will go check. Badman: Be careful though. Heart Head: I will. Sunny Funny: Hmm... I think this is where I have some fun! Heh heh! She looks back and sees Heart Head coming. Sunny Funny: Uh oh. Here he comes! She quickly hides behind the tree. Heart Head: Hello? Anybody here? He looks behind the tree and finds nothing. Heart Head: Huh. I think it must have bee--- He suddenly gets hit in the head with a hammer. A large headache grows on his head as he goes back to Badman. Badman: Woah! What the fuck happened?? Heart Head: I got hit in the head by something... Badman: Umm... Heart Head: It ain't a joke... Badman: Hmmm... maybe we should set up a trap? Heart Head: Sure! I guess... He grabs a stick of wood, peels it into a hammer and slowly hits his headache back into his head while the screen fades to black and goes to the next scene. Badman is seen setting up a trap. Badman: That outta do it! He goes back to the camping area. Sunny Funny sees the trap smiling. Sunny Funny: Ha! I like it when they do these things! Always make me laugh! Heart Head: Do you think it will work? Badman: I am positively sure! Suddenly, the trap goes off. Badman: Aaaaand I am correct! Heart Head: Let's go fast! They go to the trap they left behind the tree and see a red object. Badman: What? Heart Head: What the heck is that? Badman: I don't know... should we take it out and check? Heart Head: Do so... Badman opens the trap and pulls out the red object. Heart Head: It looks like nothing... Badman: What is this doing here anyways? Suddenly, the object causes a huge explosion. Heart Head and Badman are seen all covered in grey. Heart Head: I think that was an explosive... Badman: No shit Sherlock! Somebody is pranking us! Heart Head: We have to figure out who did this! Sunny Funny: Hey! You guys looking for something? Heart Head: WHAT THE?! That is one of the people who foiled my plan to destroy love on Valentine's Day! Badman: She was the reason why Buckaroo left my gang! That flower son of a bitch! Sunny Funny quickly hides in a tree. Heart Head and Badman arrive quickly at the tree angered. Badman: No use hiding bitch! We got you covered! Heart Head is seen bringing in a shotgun. Heart Head: Use this! Badman: Thanks Hearty! TAKE THAT!! He shoots into the tree multiple times. Heart Head: I think we got her! Badman: You check! I am gonna get the tent set up! Goodness I hate that no good for nothing flower! He goes back in anger to set up the tent. Heart Head peeks his head into the hole and a crunch like noise is heard while Heart Head's body rises up in agony. He takes his head out of the hole and his head is all twisted up! Heart Head: (Breaks the fourth wall) Don't laugh at me! I am pretty sure something embarrassing has happened to you! Badman is seen making a prefect tent while Heart Head comes back with a twisted head. He looks behind and gets a shocked expression on his face. Badman: WELL HEARTY!! WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD! Heart Head: She is still alive! That no good for nothing bee's treat just twisted my head! Badman: WHA--- HOW TH--- Never mind!! Angered, he untwists Heart Head's head. Badman: We gotta get rid of that nuisance before she causes any more trouble! Suddenly, the tent disappears and gets dragged with a zip into a hole. Heart Head: WHAT ON--- Badman: HEY!! Give that back!! He quickly rushes and gets the tent before it is completely dragged inside. Heart Head: What is going on?! Badman (Struggling): I--- dddddon'tt... know... but... He gets the tent out and it is all twisted. Badman: WHAT THE FUCK?! Heart Head: How is that physically possible?! Badman: I think it is that flower bitch again! We NEED to get rid of her NOW! Heart Head: But how though? She didn't even get shot... Badman: Hold on... I may have some dynamite in the car's back. Go get it for me! Heart Head: Sure thing bady! He goes to the car's back and it shows the inside being opened. Heart Head: Now where could the explosives be? He looks around and finds a box that says "Fireworks And Fire Crackers. WARNING: Handle with care!!". Heart Head: Ah ha! That should be it! He grabs the box and brings it to Badman. Heart Head: I think this may be the stuff... Badman looks at the box. Badman: Sure is! Get a cracker out and put it in! Heart Head: Whatever you say! Bombs away! He lights up and drops a dynamite into the hole. Heart Head: And just in case... He drops a ton of soil into the hole to cover it up. Heart Head: Now she can't throw it back at us! Badman: Muhahahahaha! Sunny Funny is seen right behind them while Heart Head and Badman are waiting for a explosion. Sunny Funny: I think this might belong to you guys. (She pulls out the dynamite that Badman and Heart Head dropped into the hole) Unaware, the scene has a lot of fireworks and explosives and Badman sees the dynamite and takes it without thinking. Badman: Hmmm. I think it does. Thanks! Sunny Funny: Anytime! She walks off with her hands behind her back. Heart Head: Hmmm... there is something awfully screwy about that dynamite. Badman: Yeah... They then see it is ignited. Badman: OHHHHHH SHI-- It cuts to the scenery of the forest as a large explosion is heard. The explosion sends Badman and Heart Head flying all the way to Sunny Funny's house. Heart Head: Do you think we got rid of her? Badman: Hopefully... They then crash a hole into Sunny Funny's house while AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo where watching TV. AsphaltianOof: Well well well. Look who just came to dinner! Azaz: Let's get them boys! Buckaroo: YEAH! Heart Head: OHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO!! NOT AGAAAAAIN!! Heart Head and Badman are seen being chased by AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo while Sunny Funny is seen smiling as it irises out on her. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Heart Head in a MarioFan2009 story. * The plot idea was originally going to be Badman and Heart Head hiking but that was scrapped off. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Badman Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Buckaroo Episodes